Liquid Silver
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: What happens if you change the past and affect the future? Silver finds out the hard way after the events of Soleanna. Who'll be there to pick up the pieces? Might turn into yaoi in later chapters, but for now no pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Unbearable Pain

******Hey everyone, this is my first Sonic story so review please! I already have half of Chapter 2 done, so hopefully this will be more regular than my other stories. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Unbearable Pain**

A silver and white hedgehog slid his hand down the grimy wall next to him as he collapsed, grasping his aching head with the other. He'd been having headaches off and on since the issue with Solaris had been cleared up by Sonic. He'd run into some of the Sonic Team earlier, before this newest of attacks, and they'd forgotten him.

In fact, Amy and Cream had been out shopping when he'd met them and Amy accused him of being a stalker before whipping out her massive hammer and chasing him a few blocks. He'd only escaped because he ran down an alleyway and went invisible. He hated that hammer, he'd seen Sonic get hit a few times and wasn't in any hurry to feel it too. Then again, _no one _enjoyed being hit by that thing.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at the other. He made a sound of surprise as the figure got close enough to make out who it was: Shadow the Hedgehog.

"S-Shadow? What're you doing here?" he asked through the pain.

"Shadow? I am S-0, the Shadow Android proto-type. Who are you?" the other asked in Shadow's deep voice. The android was curious as to how this hedgehog knew his original, and crossed his arms while tilting his head curiously.

"S-Shadow Android? I think I remember Shadow telling me about them…You were created by Dr. Eggman, right?"

"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question though."

"O-oh. I-I'm Silver the Hedgehog. N-nice to meet you."

"What's the matter with you, Silver the Hedgehog?" S-0 asked, un-crossing his arms in his concern.

"I-I've been having t-these h-headaches recently. I-I think they're related to my time traveling…" That's when Silver got a brilliant idea- since Eggman wouldn't remember him, he could ask for help and help out the doctor in return! "P-please…Ta-take me to Dr. Eggman?"

S-0 jumped as Silver passed out at his feet, having not expected it. Figuring that it couldn't hurt to take him to his master, S-0 picked the silver hedgehog up bridal style and turned on his hover shoes. With how the young hedgehog had been stuttering and passed out, he knew he would be in to condition to hurt his master and figured he could at least use the hedgehog for something. That and he didn't know how long the boy had left.

He floated into the air, above the roofs of nearby businesses, and rushed to Eggman's newest base.


	2. Chapter 2: Clear Once More

******Wow, I've already had a review for this story! This chapter's longer, so I hope it's better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor will I ever. This is for fun only and I don't make any profit from this.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Clear Once More**

When Silver finally opened his eyes again, he saw a white ceiling. Looking around made him realize that he was in a sterile room, something one would see in Sick-bays or Hospitals. Sitting up gingerly, he placed a hand on his head. His headache was down to a dull roar, but he knew that it could easily become worse in time.

He gracefully hopped off the bed he was on and walked up to the room's only door. Hopefully it would be unlocked. It was and he easily stepped out into a barren hallway devoid of picture frames or anything more than carpeting and walls.

'This must be a part of Eggman's living quarters, or at least in the same general area. After all, I don't think I've ever seen carpet in his bases before…' Silver thought as he wandered down the hallway to his left. His powers told him that there was life in that direction.

"Hello?" Silver called quietly as he rounded a corner and came to a large room. It seemed to be a control room of some sort, and Silver figured that if Eggman was here that he wouldn't be too far away. His waiting paid off when Eggman dropped down from a hole in the ceiling in one of his many hover chairs.

"Oh ho! It would seem our guest has awakened!" Eggman chuckled as he floated up to Silver to get a better look. "What's your name kid?"

"Silver, sir." Silver thought it best to be polite to the one who could potentially fix his problem.

"I heard from S-0 that you asked to see me specifically," Eggman began. "Why is that?"

"I have a problem I believe you could help me with, sir."

"What kind of problem?" Eggman asked while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you see sir, I get these periodic headaches and I believe they're related to my time traveling adventures…"

"Time travel!" Eggman gasped, the wheels in his head churning as he thought of what he could do with someone like that…

"Yes, I come from 200 years in the future. Thing is, I think my future has been deleted and I also think that that's why I get these headaches. I think that they happen because I no longer exist, or not in the future any way."

"And you came to me for help? Surely you know who I am?"

"Of course, Dr. Eggman. I came to you for help knowing exactly who you are. You're a genius who wants to rule the world. I can help you, if you'll help me as a reward, sir," Silver explained, hoping that Eggman would chose to help. No one else could- who didn't think of him as a creeper.

"I see…How exactly do you expect to be of use to _me_?" Eggman asked, though Silver could tell that he was tempted.

"If you help me, at least temporarily, I can show you. My powers are currently affected by this horrible headache. Stop it for now, and I will show you what I can do, sir."

"Fine. I'll just need to run a few tests to figure out what exactly is wrong and how I can help. Follow me." With that Eggman hovered out of the room down a hall that appeared as he got close to the wall opposite of where Silver had first showed up at. Silver easily kept pace with an easy jog, keeping his eyes on the hall in front of him to keep from falling.

Sometimes, he could be clumsy and trip on _carpet fibers_.

* * *

When Eggman had finally stopped his chair, the two were in a chamber off the main lab where Eggman did all his non-lethal experiments and tests. There was a machine that looked a lot like a CAT scan and a few others Silver couldn't name. Even one that looked a lot like the pod that Shadow had been sealed in the first time.

Eggman gestured towards the machine that looked like a CAT scan and started fiddling with some buttons on a control panel a few feet from it. Silver nodded before walking cautiously up to the machine. Just because it _looked _like a CAT scan doesn't mean it _is_ one when it comes to the doctor. He glanced back at Eggman for reassurance before stepping into the machine when he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Silver forced himself to relax as Eggman started the machine.

After a few seconds of scanning, the machine shut down and Silver was free to hop off. He slowly walked to Eggman as he read the results and hummed as he got to a few spots.

"It would seem that your inherent Chaos Energy is slowly ripping you apart from the inside out. I can currently stop it temporarily, but to stop it completely I would have to build a machine capable of it. That'll take a few days at least, so you'll have time to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman explained as he dug though his "catch-all" drawer to collect the things he needed to temporarily stop the Chaos in Silver's head.

"Ah-hah!" Eggman exclaimed as he pulled out two small hoop earrings. "These will stop the Chaos Energy for a week. You have until then to get me the Emeralds, as the machine will take about that long as well."

He then handed the earrings to Silver before ushering him to another room with many Shadow Androids in stasis. Only one was currently moving and that happened to be S-0.

"Ah, hello there S-0. Do be so kind as to help Silver here pierce his ears with these earrings."

S-0 nodded before searching for a needle. Once he had one, he walked over to the sitting Silver and began piercing his ears professionally and inserted the first of the Chaos Earrings. As S-0 had been nice enough to get him to Eggman, Silver trusted S-0 more than anyone else in this new timeline.

"Hey, S-0. Do you think…we could be friends?"

Surprised at the request, S-0 nonetheless managed to keep the needle straight and inserted the second Chaos Earring before answering.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm allowed to."

"Well, we're both working for Dr. Eggman. We could start out as comrades and see if Eggman will let us become closer. What do you think?" Silver asked, his innocent golden eyes glowing up at S-0.

"I suppose…," S-0 answered uneasily. He wasn't used to anyone wanting to become his friend or even get to know him better.

"You done?" Silver asked, just making sure.

"Yeah," S-0 nodded as he took the used needle to a waste disposal. No sense in keeping something like that around when the doctor had thousands more like it…

"Then let's go tell Dr. Eggman!" Silver exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair he'd sat in and lead S-0 back to the control room.

* * *

Once there, it took Silver only seconds to sense where Eggman was and found him sitting at his computer. Silver looked at the computer and noticed that it was a program for the Earrings.

"Just a little more and I'll activate those Earrings. Then, you'll show me these powers you mentioned earlier."

"Understood," Silver nodded, eagerly waiting for the pain to stop. At this point, he'd do just about _anything_ for a clear head.

Eggman typed a couple more keys and then hit the enter button. At once, Silver's head stopped aching and he sighed in relief.

Now for his part of the deal.


End file.
